halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Petrov
Traits, Perks and Additional Gear Traits: Perks: Addtional Gear: Vehicle Repair Kit, Weapons repair kit, Specialized Data pad and dumb AI for systems interfacing, Flash grenade,Frag grenade. Personality: Alexander is the rock to his twin sister, Sonja. He keeps her focused and on task better than anyone ever could. He is a literal genius, comparison to the likes of the great geniuses of old such as Einstein, Newton, von Braun, Gates, and others when it comes to weapons, equipment, machinery, battle tactics, and anything else needed to wage war. He will often become entranced when trying to fix a weapon or vehicle or even when trying to hack into a computer system. Alexander is completely devoted to Sonja. Sonja would suffer significant mental trauma after their home planet, Arcadia, was glassed by the covenant. Alexander saw sociopathic tendencies develop over the course of the next year in Sonja but noticed how it was far worse whenever he was not around. Fast Forward to their time as Spartans and their unflinching faith in one another has gotten them out of countless do or die situations as any order given is immediately executed to perfection between the two. When they are apart, they both suffer from anxiety in the need to be reunited with the other though Alexander's is mild in comparison to Sonja's extremes. He prefers to do the talking for the pair as he knows Sonja doesn't like to unless absolutely necessary. For these reasons, you will rarely if ever find the twins not glued to one another’s side unless otherwise ordered. He is the younger twin of the two by two minutes and has always come second to his sister but that has never bothered him. He always pushes himself to find any way that he can to best her but she is always typically one step ahead just out of his reach. He knows that the harder he pushes himself, the harder he pushes her and the better they become as a duo. As time has passed, Alexander like his sister has developed a bloodlust, always craving and looking forward to the next mission that would inevitably come their way. He burns with desire to stand atop the duo’s next target, whether it be covie or Innie, awaiting the challenger that may one day bring an end to the pair in fire and glory. As time has worn, he has allowed this to affect his mental state as challenges from anyone are seen as an affront to his and his sister’s ability that must be immediately overcome. Over time, even other Spartans began keeping their distance from the pair as crossing their paths could lead to trouble if not handled with care. Physical Appearance: Alexander’s physical appearance has always been intimidating. By the time he completed his augmentations at 11 years old he was already a staggering 7’0” tall and would eventually top out at 7’4”. He has an incredible wingspan of 7’10” which makes working with vehicles much easier as there is rarely a place he can’t reach to fix. For his size, he has the nimblest of fingers which expertly clean and repair weapons, vehicles, or equipment on the fly. Due to his incredible brain capacity he can repair any vehicle or weapon in the field in minutes or even seconds. He also has long, strong, yet lean legs like that of a professional sprinter. His strides are long, quick, and fluid. Because of his immense height he appears rather thin when out of his armor but one shake of his hand tells anyone that he can match even the strongest of Spartans in battle. His feet are an incredible size 22. His hands so large and fingers so long that he could lift an ordinary individual with one hand by the top of their head. Alexander has short brown hair kept neatly cut only a fingernails length from his head. His eyes are a dark brown color, darker even then the rich brown that shades his hair. His ears are large but lie flat coming only a few millimeters from the side of his head. He has a large forehead with large overhanging brows and high cheekbones. He keeps his face clean and sharp, with no trace of hair on his cut jawline. His nose is a bit on the large side but doesn’t hang far from his face giving him the perfect balance in size and shape. He also had a single tribal tattoo covering the entirety of his back symbolizing his will to protect his sister at any cost. Bio: Alexander and Sonja are identical twins and the only remaining members of their immediate family. Together they have been inseparable since their birth. They were born on October 7th, 2525 on the colonial planet of Arcadia to wealthy parents. Early on, they displayed signs of extreme levels of intelligence even learning to coherently speak 5 different languages fluently as their parents started their schooling early. However, at the age of 5, in February of the year 2531, their planet was attacked by the Covenant. Their city just outside of the capital of Pirth was one of the few battlegrounds fought over during the intense ground wars. Fearing for their lives, Alexander and Sonja’s parents locked them inside a secure vault below their home. During the fighting their parents gave their lives to make sure the two survived. As the covenant were being pushed back out of the city, the attacking forces, led by Spartan Red Team and Spartan Team Omega, would find the vault in which the two were being held and opened its door after finding the key switch on their fathers person just outside the door. As they were removed from the vault two things would stick with them that day. The first being the site of their parents as the two passed over their fallen bodies, calling out to them but receiving no response. This memory would burn a scare in Sonja's mind leaving her with mental trauma that would play a large part in her life for years to come. The second would be a glance, by chance, of one of the Spartans. Though they did not know who it was, the site of the mighty warrior giving direction would be their inspiration moving forward. The next near year of time would see Alexander and Sonja grow up in a foster home. Although their hearts were broken from the death of their parents, they would use it along with the memories of the Spartans as fuel to drive them to find a purpose for why they lived when so many died. Because of their foreign status being refugees from a destroyed planet, the two were picked on and targeted by the other children. This treatment would cause them to grow closer to the point that they were entirely inseparable. They grew into such an incredible team that nobody dared mess with them. This necessity for survival also began to foster sociopathic personalities in the two, particularly Sonja. She slowly became more distant, keeping to herself and usually speaking to no-one but Alexander. She also showed little sympathy or empathy for others, at times even taking enjoyment from their pain. Alexander began to see this change in her personality, particularly when he was not at her side. As such, he would do all that he could to never separate from her. Even though it had been such a short time since their planet was destroyed, they were noticeably different from the children they had been as well as the children that now surrounded them both in the foster home and in school. They were vastly more intelligent and easily more talented. Each pushed the other to grow stronger and more intelligent each day. When working together they easily completed tasks with little trouble, and they always finished first as a team. When compared between just the two of them though, Sonja would always be just a step ahead of Alexander even at birth when Sonja was born 2 minutes ahead, something she would never let him forget. Shortly after turning 6 years old in December of 2531 a man from the Office of Naval Intelligence showed up to the foster home in which they were being cared for. He asked the children if they wanted revenge for what happened to their parents. He told them a story about how he wanted to help make them Spartans so that they could avenge all those they had lost. At the sound of revenge and Spartans the two children couldn’t sign up fast enough and soon were off to be trained. There training, as all Spartan training, was hard at first. Unused to the discipline and authority, they would resist those who commanded them early on. Their training would take its toll, as they would soon forget nearly everything about themselves. Upon their initial placement the two were seperated. This separation quickly took its toll on the twins, particularly Sonja. However, during a training exercise, their groups would get the opportunity to work together. Overjoyed at the site and memory of one another, the two, whum up to this point had looked like the worst trainees in alpha, suddenly became an unstoppable force. This revelation to their trainers would see them transferred into the same squad where they quickly became a dominant force, climbing past the other trainees in success. Their squad would form a bond just like any other making them so tight knit a group that even Sonja would treat her squad members like Alexander, brothers and a sister. Because of his knowledge and skills with his hands, Alexander would be trained how to operate and repair machinery as an engineer. He quickly rose to become one of the most knowledgeable and skilled men when it came to any and all UNSC technology. Vehicles, weapons, gear, etc. No matter what it was he was capable of repairing, building, or decrypting it. It also meant that he received extensive training with all of this equipment. He could drive or fly any vehicle, shoot any weapon, and hack any computer he could get his hands on. Sonja, relied more on her physical assets. Her intelligence, though not quite at Alexander's level, was still one of her greatest assets and she used it to beat her opponents before her battles even began. Sonja was a decisive decision maker and rarely was off in her planning but is flexible and able to adjust on the go while Alexander at times overthinks objects trying to cover every possible solution. In this reliance on out thinking her opponents, Sonja would become a master at CQC unlike her brother who relied more on his brute strength when it came to fights. They would also earn their nicknames during training. As they were usually 2 of the first leading the charge headlong, they would come to be known as Blitz and Krieg, in homage to the fighting style first employed hundreds of years previously. Additionally, as Sonja was typically the first to finish ahead of Alexander she would be the one called Blitz as Alexander was called Krieg. At Eleven, the two would begin the process of going thru their augmentations alongside the rest of alpha. When the process was complete, they were astonished by the added strength, dexterity, and all the increased abilities gained. Alexander felt like even his consciousness and mental capacity had increased. At first, he almost couldn’t control his mind and the pace at which he could now think. Over the course of a couple weeks though he had adjusted and learned how to take full advantage of his new brain power and strength. Sonja likewise would receive a huge boost to her physical and mental prowess but what really set her apart would be her insane increase in agility and stamina. They would get their first opportunity to showcase their abilities shortly after graduating in 2531 with the rest of Alpha. At the young age of eleven, the two would be deployed on their first mission together to help quell the insurrection in Mamore. Shortly after this test run of sorts for the graduates of Alpha company they would get their first taste of the Covenant during the battle of New Constantinople. During this mission however, Alexander would accidently hit Sonja in her rear during a firefight due to a miscommunication. This would lead to the pair creating their own form of nonverbal communication that would increase their abilities when working as a team, and get the two out of more than one jam as they knew what the other was thinking with a simple look or motion. Before Operation Prometheus, Alexander and Sonja would be pulled from their team as their abilities were deemed to valuable to risk. They would later mourn the loss of their team in the operation sending Sonja back into her state of seclusion, only lending her trust and support to Alexander once more. The loss of most all those they had met during this operation was a wake-up call for the two. The reality of no longer being in simulations and simple engagements was a heavy lesson learned by the pair. The two would be deployed in various battles over the next decade. During the Siege of Paris IV the group assisted in the protection of the evacuation crews as they abandoned the planet to its fate. On July 18th of 2552, Alexander and Sonja would arrive with the reinforcement group just before the second space battle during the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. They would be deployed along with other Spartan groups to the surface to assist the Spartan II’s currently there in securing the planet in case of another ground invasion if the defense fleet failed to hold. They would remain on the planet to assist in preparing the world in-case of ianother attempted invasion until late September of 2552. During their time, while they remained on Sigma Octanus IV, the twins would learn of the defeat and near total glassing of Reach. The two would be reassigned and later would find out during their jump through slipspace that they would be going to Earth and that they were headed there because it had been attacked by the covenant. They would arrive on November 17th. Upon arrival they would be greeted with one of the fiercest battles they had ever witnessed taking place above the planet. After a few moments of awe, seeing the massive battle taking place before them, they would turn to exit. Before they had made it out the door, they were called back by their captain. They were to be redeployed to the surface to re-enforce teams battling in what they were told was called the Afghan territories in what would become known as the Battle of Sector Six. Shortly before the end of the war, the pair would be recalled. In early December of 2552, they would be placed in cryo pods. They were told they would be headed through the portal to the Ark to assist the forces there in finishing the war. Before they would get the chance however, the Master Chief would finish the war. As there was no longer a need for them to go, they were kept in cryo stasis until a time came where they could be utilized once again. That time came on January 25th of 2558. Responding to an increased threat from Sangheili Silent Shadow members, the twins were put on standby as they tracked down the whereabouts of the enemy threat. On February 20th, they would be unleashed for the first time and it went beautifully. They would assist in the death of multiple Silent Shadow members along with obliterating multiple United Human Sangheili Liberation Front vehicles and personnel. The twins hadn’t lost a step in there time on ice and had already begun growing accustomed to the new weaponry and armor available. The next few months would run as smooth as that mission for the pair until the UHSLF caught up to the Task Force, catching them off guard. The task force would be crippled, sending them planet side where they would soon discover more to the planet then the beautiful flora. Sent on a mission to capture or destroy an orbital defense gun keeping the Task Force stuck with no rescue possible, they would soon find that they were in over their heads. Many would die that day, including Krieg’s twin sister, Sonja. This death would have a dramatic affect on him as he now faced his greatest tests yet, learning of the treachery of the UNSC and ONI. Led by an ancient being, he would do all he could for this new organization, the United Frontier Coalition.